Timer devices are well known in the relevant art. A particular subset species of timers specifically deals with baby care timers, such as reminding iterative feeding and napping times.
The itzbeen baby timer teaches a portable device with up to four digital timers, such as which can correspond to changing, feeding, sleeping, and medication schedules. Of note, the itzbeen device includes a nursing reminder with a left/right side indicator.
A related disclosure teaching a breast feeding timer is described in Juve U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,391 and incorporates an electronic circuit for counting an elapsed time in minutes succeeding a previously initiated nursing session. The elapsed time is presented upon a visual display which also includes a left/right side breast sub-display for indicating the breast from which the baby was last fed. The timer also includes a reference clock, clock counter, alarm counter and three digit digital display including separate right/left sub-displays, and an audible alarm.
German reference DE 101 29 621 teaches a breast feeding watch with an analog face and within which is set twin digital dynamic displays, each being a chronograph dynamically displaying the duration of time since the last feeding from either a left or right side breast.
Reiner U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,932 teaches a care giver data collection and reminder system for providing a range of baby care information entry fields, among them including feeding times and left/right side breast indicator.
Additional references of note include Nomura U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,680, which teaches an earlier version of analog display watch with digital inset for displaying alarm time information as well as the dual timing event stopwatch of Rose U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,595.